Outtakes
In some of the movies, the studio added a variety of hilarious outtakes to the end credits. Some were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making a mistake, or just being silly. The outtakes could either be viewed during the end credits, while others were a special feature on a DVD, Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray or Digital Download. Some TV shows either made or otherwise had their rights owned by the distributor, also included outtakes in the closing credits/scenes. Movie Land Animation Studios ''The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour ''Before Kirby and Dark Pit segment 1: * As Christopher the Stickman is backing away from the lion, he falls over backwards with the armchair, to which they both laugh. * At San Francisco State University as the groups are walking, Shank is slipped by the banana peel, which the banana peel is on the ground, and falls in slow motion, which in turn causes GoGo Tomago, Milo James Thatch, Junior, Tom, Mark, Chris, Pidge and the other groups to fall, including Gabriel the Cat, who noticed and laughed at Shank's fall. A stickfigure holding an upside-down movie clapboard moves in front of the camera in slow motion as well. * Tom keeps missing Junior throwing cereal into his mouth; the final throw makes him jumping out of the window. He, Junior, Mark and the crew laugh hysterically. * Junior opens the toilet stall and George Christopher Deavor suddenly appears as cameo, making him jump. Everyone laughs. * When Dark Pit is packing things for Kirby's reusable bag for her trip to returning home in San Francisco. She also puts in: # Some Doritos (if she gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for it). # A soccer ball (if she has time to play), an extra pencil, a rubber ducky and a cape. # An extra bouncy ball and extra teeth (she warns her that they chatter, and they do so, causing her to jump and say, "Whoa!"). # Markers (if he gets bored) and a package of electromagnetics. # A dime to call her and monkey chow (Kirby asks what it's for, and she furiously states that it's for the monkeys). The Barrel of Monkeys start attacking her for the chow, to the point where Kirby shouts: "That's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!" Between Kirby and Dark Pit segment 1 and 2: * Matthew accidentally calls Milo a "Miyaleo." Larry says he's an idiot and that he's ruined their chance of working in Hollywood. * While the stickfigures workers are landing through the roof, one lands hard on the glass window. * The stickfigures shave and wash Morcky. When they're finished, the curtain comes down with Miles Morales in his place who then says "Ta-da!", causing everyone to burst out laughing. Between Kirby and Dark Pit segment 2 and 3: * Mark, after doing one scene, hears Stephen Heneveld say, "All right, cut! Good take." He is then complimenting Tom and starts petting it while Tom starts to tap with pleasure. While he does this, Larry walks away in discomfort. * Larry, when Jonathan tosses him his microphone, gets hit by it, and becomes worried he "hurt his equipment." In the second take, the microphone hits him again, but this time Larry accidentally swallows the coin and starts coughing. Between Kirby and Dark Pit segment 3 and 4: * Christopher accidentally says, "Go throw up." Everyone laughs, but Chris can't see his mistake. * When Milo is saying good morning to Ferdy, a familiar roar is heard, which turns out to be Migo trying out for the role. He asks anxiously how it went, if he can do it again, and claims he can be taller. * As they run through the corridor, Gabriel the Cat slips on the floor and crashes into some off-screen props. He can be heard saying, "Ow!" weakly. The others laugh and Christopher asks for more wax on the floor. * When Milo pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker. The crew starts to laugh, to which Milo sees and laughs sarcastically, blaming Junior for it. Another is where Milo putting off his glasses and then accidentally leaves two dark circles on Milo's glasses that resemble goggles, which sets everybody but Milo laughing off-screen, who once again blames Junior for it. The final one is where Milo showing the groups his new shirt with the phrase: "This guy has no plan!" written on them. Milo also sees this and walks off, shouting, "Darn it, Junior!" Between Kirby and Dark Pit segment 4 and 5: * Remy and Gabriel, two of the characters from The Hampster Movie, appear. Remy thinks it's the sequel to their movie, but as Gabriel explains the situation, Milo is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. * Junior opens the door of the closet and Shank appears in the doorway saying, "Guess who?" Everyone, including Tom and Mark laughs. * The stickfigures are talking about their careers. One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which impresses the other two. After Kirby and Dark Pit segment 5: * Larry pull down the wallpaper. Suddenly, he blends in with an artistic portrait. Larry and everyone else is laughs. Gabriel the Cat sees the joke and says he looks good. * Larry and Matthew are shredding the wood, when the shredder goes out of control, going all over the set and finally hitting the camera. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:Outtakes